


Update

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, I thought I give him a more serious moment, M/M, bixlow is a good buddy, he needs more love too!, injuries, soft freed and laxus, theyre all dumbasses tho, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Bixlow visits two of his best buddies in the infirmary and delves into some thoughts.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Update

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fraxus Week 2020, Day 2 - Friends to lovers. I'm very late with updating this here and I'm honest, I didn't manage to finish any other days for the Fraxus Week but who knows... maybe I'll still get inspired by some of the prompts when I have actual time and I'll just add it to the collection!
> 
> Anyway, I decided that Bixlow needs some love, too, so here we go!

Bixlow doubted that any of his two friends had heard the door open. That was fine. He didn’t plan on interrupting their moment just yet. He realized that this wasn’t the time for loud noises, not the time for jests. Not yet. The most intense waves of terror had faded, but he understood that these quiet moments of closeness were intimate and important for both of the two injured mages.

Not only Freed had lived in fear of losing one of the people closest to him. Bixlow couldn’t claim that he had felt the exact same pain as Freed when Laxus suffered a brutal attack that he hadn’t been prepared for; after all the two men had been engaged in a different type of relationship for quite a while now. But he had felt pain and fear as well. Laxus belonged to his closest friends, after all. And so did Freed.

Because of course Laxus getting injured wasn’t enough.

A mere day ago everything had been perfectly fine. The Raijinshuu’s work was efficient, quick and professional. Their individual power was a force to be reckoned with, and their team work even more so. When Laxus traveled alongside them, there was practically nothing that could stand a chance against their powers. They were prepared for everything.

Or so they liked to claim, liked to think. Their success rate was definitely higher than the rate of their failures _. However_ …

Nobody was perfect. Nobody had the ability to forecast every single tiny thing that was going to happen.

And so they had successfully been led into a trap when they thought that their mission had been accomplished successfully.

Laxus was the unfortunate guy who suffered the consequence of a big explosion, and not one of the usual kind. Somehow he hadn’t only carried away various burns on his skin, but when examining him it turned out that cuts were scattered all over his body, nasty cuts that had to get treated right away.

It was loud, the air filled with an earsplitting noise. Somewhere in the middle of it, Laxus’ sound of terror faded away, was drowned out by the rest. Not even the man’s formidable reflexes and lightning speed had been able to save him from this ambush.

And Freed had been almost right behind Laxus. The swordsman hadn’t suffered as much from the explosion as Laxus had. The act was over as quickly as it had arisen and Freed’s first instinct had been to rush over to his partner. It had been impossible for him to see the trap in the ground and his brilliant mind had been unable to think of being careful. He had to get to Laxus.

And he did, but not without the trap worming itself around his leg in record speed and then cracking his leg like it was just a stick. Another sound of surprise, a sound of pain was released into the air and then there was a lot of panting, heavy breathing and rushed talking.

It was way too easy for the wind to carry over all of the sounds to Bixlow and Evergreen, and they hadn’t been far off either. Evergreen had screamed their names when she saw the scene; the ground was marked by the remains of the explosion and Freed and Laxus were in the middle of it. Pieces of Freed’s clothing were burnt off and the bits of skin she could see had weird marks on them. His left leg looked all but healthy and he was cradling Laxus, who looked much worse than Freed. His skin was burnt and there were many more marks on his bared body that started to become more and more distinct as the seconds went by. It was clear that the dragon slayer had been in the middle of the explosion, and he was losing consciousness.

Bixlow and Evergreen had run over immediately and listened to Freed’s quick explanation of what had happened, his voice strained.

And now there were here, at Fairy Tail’s infirmary.

Whoever had been responsible for this ugly trick… They would pay if they ever encountered one of them. And after Porlyusica had finished the examinations and treatment of the wounds, she could say for sure that the cuts had been caused by some sort of magic wind. A quite dangerous ability.

Bixlow kept standing in the door frame of the room, deciding that he would either wait for one of the other two to notice his waiting presence or just give them a few more minutes and walk in when he thought it was a good moment.

His knowledge of human nature was pretty good. He liked to think that at least. A big part of it was also thanks to his magic; seeing bits and pieces of people’s souls did come in handy here and there. He didn’t abuse this ability of his at random, at least he tried not to do so anymore. Threatening Loke to reveal his secret about being a celestial spirit had been one of his worse ideas… But sometimes he couldn’t help it. And sometimes he just felt like it was necessary for him to do so.

And if it helped a specific situation, then why not?

One of the things he had noticed over time was a particular kind of aura that developed into a stronger form slowly but steadily. When he discovered what exactly it was, he hadn’t been surprised but that didn’t keep him from being happy about it.

Happy for his friends.

That particular aura had been Freed and Laxus’ growing and transforming love for each other. As all four of them got to know each other better, it turned out that they could all be idiots in their own right. And referring to Freed and Laxus, they had definitely been idiots about each other for a longer time than necessary. Pining. Being oblivious. Thinking about specific things either too little or too much.

Sometimes it was a pain to watch.

But here they were now, and Bixlow couldn’t be happier for his two friends.

Of course life wasn’t always beautiful. Far from it, actually. Situations like this one for example, weren’t nice. They were worrying and eating you up from the inside out.

He liked to think positive, however, and he also liked to think that having people around you that you love dearly made many things easier as well.

Bixlow wasn’t able to make out what Freed and Laxus were talking about right now. Their voices were low and he figured that Freed was doing most of the talking. Laxus had been anything but happy when he had woken up and one of the most important medicines right now was to stay in bed and get some calm. He was glad that Porlyusica had told them that Freed and also Laxus, who’s had the much worse fate with the attack, would both be fine. The treatment of the burns and the cuts was all but pleasant, but they would just grit their teeth and let it happen.

So Laxus had to stay at the infirmary for a couple of days. Freed decided that he would stay there as well so Laxus wouldn’t be alone all day long and at night.

Freed also had a splint around his leg. Wendy hadn’t been present to quicken up the healing process and setting a cracked leg like this wasn’t as easy. Porlyusica had advised a more or less natural healing process anyway.

But oh boy, Freed too was anything else but happy about it.

Bixlow slightly grinned to himself. When he figured that it was the right moment for it, he would definitely tease his buddy about that splint. He also couldn’t run after him anymore now. 

Well, technically Freed could just teleport. And whoop his ass without so much as lifting a finger.

But hey, he blissfully ignored those facts and decided that he was still gonna have some fun with that.

He threw a quick glance at the clock. Perhaps he would just go get some warm beverages for them and look if Evergreen had returned from the bakery already. Oddly enough, Erza had actually asked her if she could get her some strawberry cheesecake while she was there anyway. She had asked politely but had been unable to keep the tiniest, hopeful glint in her brown eyes. Evergreen, of course, had noticed. And relished in it.

Evergreen had clearly been worried to the bones as well. The fresh air and distraction probably helped, Bixlow figured.

Looking back at Freed and Laxus once more, he noticed that Freed was holding Laxus’ hand. Laxus muttered something and whatever it was that he was saying, it prompted Freed to lean down and press the gentlest kiss on the dragon slayer’s lips. They looked into each other’s eyes when Freed withdrew and from what Bixlow could tell, their gazes were filled with nothing but love.

Then he turned around and carefully closed the door behind him, so he wouldn’t end up bothering them after all. One thing was for sure; he was incredibly glad to have these two dudes and Evergreen.

And a quote made it back to the front of his mind, one of which he thought that it fitted Freed and Laxus very well…

_‘At times, romance is just an incredibly wonderful update for best friends.’_


End file.
